


Raspberries

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mute Louis, Romance Louis/Save Violet Route (Walking Dead), Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine and Louis enjoy a playful evening together in the music room.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Clementine and Louis were in the music room together, practicing their nightly music lesson. They’d started small when it came to Louis teaching Clementine how to play, focusing on nursery rhyme tunes while she learned the keys. Tonight, she was trying to master “Three Blind Mice”. She wasn’t doing too bad, although she’d hit the occasional sour note. Louis would simply smile and redirect her hands to the right keys. It was nice to work on something together that didn’t require speaking or walking. For a few precious minutes each night they could spend time enjoying each other’s company without the painful reminders of the past few months coming into play.

“Well, I think I’ve just about got it now,” Clementine declared moments after finishing the tune. “What do you think, Lou?”

Louis gave a dramatic chef’s kiss to show his approval.

“That good?” Clementine giggled. “Well, alright, then, I won’t question the master’s opinion,”

Louis looked like he meant to reply, but was stifled by a yawn.

“Yeah, it is about that time. Help me up?” Bracing one hand against the piano, Clementine held onto Louis as he lifted her to her feet. Foot. Her crutches were leaning against the couch. Clem slowly began to hop over in their direction, leaning on Louis’ shoulder for support. It was only a few steps more… Suddenly Clem’s good leg twisted under her. Before Louis could catch her she’d fallen to the floor with a surprised squeak. Louis immediately crouched down beside her, his eyes screaming his apology.

“It’s fine, Lou,” Clementine gave her boyfriend a wry smile before looking over at her right leg. “You, my friend, are fired. I give you one job and you can’t even manage that?”

Her foot had nothing to say on the matter.

Clementine fell back to the floor with a sigh. She tucked her arms behind her head as she looked up at the mildewed ceiling. “You know what? I think I’m gonna sleep here tonight. That seems like a good idea,”

A thump beside her drew Clementine’s attention. Louis had plopped down beside her, stretching out on the floor as well and meeting her gaze with a playful smirk.

“Calling my bluff, huh?”

Louis shook his head.

“Oh, you’d actually be willing to sleep here? I shouldn’t be surprised. You practically live in this room anyway,” Clem teased.

Louis’ wrinkled his nose in retort. Then his eyes wandered lower. Clementine looked down to see what he was staring at. At some point during the fall her shirt had risen up above her jeans, exposing her slim stomach. Clementine felt heat rush to her cheeks at the unintentional breach in modesty. She reached to tug the shirt back down, but Louis’ hand stopped her. Clementine looked up at him, searching his face to find his intention.

Slowly Louis placed her hand back by her side. He leaned forward, his head moving trailing down her form. Clementine felt a panicked thrill run through her blood. She didn’t know how to react to what was happening. Should she say something? Or-

All of a sudden Louis planted his lips directly on Clementine’s belly button and blew the loudest raspberry she’d ever heard.

“Louis!” Clem shrieked, immediately devolving into giggles as she lunged forward, pinning him to the ground. Before Louis could stop her she pulled up the corner of his shirt, blowing her own raspberry against his stomach. “How do you like that? Wait, no-”

Retaliation was immediate. Lifting her up onto his lap, Louis buried his face against her stomach, blowing a series of raspberries that made Clementine enormously ticklish.

“Louis, please! I give, I give!” Clementine declared, tears rolling down her face as she struggled to break free of her boyfriend’s playful grasp. Louis was laughing too, the sound rumbling deep in the back of his throat. He paused his barrage for a moment to enjoy the smile on Clem’s face. That was a tactical error.

With a mock war cry Clementine turned the tables, tackling Louis to the floor once more. Louis attempted to defend himself, covering his stomach with his arms. That only led to Clementine running her hands along his sides, trying to tickle him into submission. “Better give up, Lou,” she taunted, pressing her fingers deeper into his sides. “I’m not planning to show any mercy,”

Louis shook his head back and forth as he futilely attempted to wriggle his way to freedom. His eyes sparkled with mischief. He wouldn’t surrender so easily.

Suddenly the door opened and both of them froze, looking up at the source of the sound. Aasim stood in the doorway looking horrified at what he’d just walked in on. “I was just dropping by to grab a book,”

“O-OK,” Clementine stammered, her cheeks taking on a flustered hue. Quickly she adjusted the hem of her shirt, tugging it down over her jeans.

Aasim walked in and grabbed the volume that lay open on the couch. “You know, you both have bedrooms that would be much more suitable locations for activities of that nature,”

“It’s not what you think!” Clementine protested, rising to one knee. “It was a tickle fight!”

“If that’s what you want to call it, fine,” Aasim retorted. He exited the room before Clementine could argue her point any further.

Louis was dying of laughter. His arm draped over his eyes, Clementine could tell that he was laughing to the point of tears. She levelled her best glare at her boyfriend even though he couldn’t see it. “It’s not funny! What it had been A.J. who’d walked in?”

Louis glanced over at his girlfriend. Lifting his hands up, he gave a good-natured shrug.

“Oh, you’re no help,” Clementine huffed. Her crutches were only a few feet away. She slid across the floor, attempting to get to them. Before she could get far though, she felt a pair of arms lifting her up. Her eyes went up to Louis, who gave her a playful wink before reaching to loop her canes over one hand and walking out of the room. “I can make it myself, you know,” Clementine softly protested.

Louis ignored her. Making his way out of the admin building, he carried her across the front yard. The night air pleasantly prickled against Clementine’s skin. She rested her cheek against Louis’ chest, taking a moment to breathe in his familiar scent. She could feel how tired she was, her eyes drifting open and shut. Her energy had been distressingly lower since the amputation. At this moment though it felt like a blessing. She knew she’d sleep well.

Louis opened the door softly with one foot lest AJ was already asleep inside. Of course he wasn’t. He’d told Clem earlier that night that he and Willy had plans to build a blanket fort in the older boy’s room. She wouldn’t be surprised if he planned to stay the night there. Gently setting his girlfriend down on her bed, Louis positioned the crutches against the dresser beside her.

“Lou, would you mind checking on AJ for me? If he wants to spend the night in Willy’s room, that’s fine. I just wanna make sure,”

Louis nodded. Sitting beside her on the bed, he began unlacing her boot. When he slowly pulled it off, Clementine inadvertently hissed. Louis’ eyes jumped up to study her face in concern.

“I’m OK. Just been a long day is all,”

Louis nodded in understanding. Setting the boot beside her bed, he rose to leave.

“Louis?” Clementine’s voice caused him to pause and turn around in the doorway. “Tonight was fun,”

Louis smiled. Placing a hand over his heart, he extended his arm toward Clementine, causing a rush of emotions bubbling up inside her all over again. With that, he was gone.

Clementine found she was smiling to herself as her head sunk lower into the pillow. Her eyes drifted closed, staying shut this time. Life had a way of being surprisingly wonderful sometimes. She was thankful for today.


End file.
